User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 10: Vajra
It was a sight not unfamiliar to those at Fenrir Far East Branch at this point. Alarms rang off the hook as the God Eaters of the Den readied themselves for battle. Idenn and Ken were at the front entrance, setting up their equipment for battle against an unidentified foe that had apparently been sighted approaching the Branch. God Eaters were trained to be able to deal with any foe, familiar or otherwise, but something about this situation sent a feeling of uneasiness down the spines of those currently preparing for combat. “Idenn, what do you think about this one?” came Ken’s inquiry, as the two of them stood by the gate awaiting orders to sortie. His God Arc, a silver-and-red short blade with a curved tip, was, upon closer inspection, unlike any Idenn had ever seen. Perhaps she would get to see what it was capable of in this upcoming battle. “If I had to say…” Idenn began, “…I’m honestly a bit worried. I faced a strange Aragami not long ago, a Hannibal variant called a Boundary Hannibal that emanated green flames instead of red or purple, but I was able to deal with it quickly using Lifespring. Now, though… I still don’t have complete control over it, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to call upon it at will.” Ken was about to respond, but the arrival of Soma Schicksal in their midst cut him off. “Alright, here’s the plan,” Soma stated. “The Aragami that is currently approaching us is exuding some sort of spatial distortion around it. Because of this, we can’t tell precisely what kind of Aragami it is, only that it is quadrupedal. This narrows it down to a few possibilities, but… that distortion worries me. At any rate, Idenn and Ken, you two will be accompanying me on this mission. Are you ready?” Ken and Idenn both nodded. Whatever was coming for them, they were ready. Steeling themselves, the three God Eaters gathered there faced the opening gate, stepping through the portal and exiting into the world outside… but what awaited them was something that could not have been predicted, something that rang warning bells in Idenn’s mind. What stood before Idenn, Ken, and Soma was similar to a Vajra, but larger, and crackling with green electricity and sending up green flames with every footstep. The source of the spatial distortion was apparent, too, as the air around the Vajra was warped and twisted like an intense heat haze, causing the form of the Vajra within to appear wavy and distorted, almost like a mirage. Idenn instantly went into battle mode, readying her God Arc for combat… but Soma stopped her. “Calm down, Idenn,” he commanded. “We need a plan to deal with this thing. Since we don’t know what it’s capable of, we’ll need to begin with an assault from a distance. Idenn and Ken, you two flank it and attack its sides from a distance with bullet attacks. I’ll draw its attention with grenades and traps in the meanwhile. You two ready?” Ken and Idenn nodded. “In that case,” replied Soma, “COMMENCE MISSION!” ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_11:_Developments Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts